


A tout jamais

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Un lien si fort qu'il traverse les siècles, un lien si fort qu'il résiste à tout...
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 73
Kudos: 62





	1. Première vie

**Author's Note:**

> Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui change totalement de mon registre habituel et qui change aussi pour le registre de ce fandom.  
> Un brin de SF, beaucoup de romance.  
> Suivez les aventures de Juliet de Thomas à travers les siècles !
> 
> légèrement inspirée d'un roman de Marc Levy : La prochaine fois

Hawaï – De nos jours

Juliet Higgins soupirait, sachant très bien que l'ami de Robin Masters allait débarquer dans cette propriété d'ici peu. Un certain monsieur Magnum. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir un inconnu entrer dans sa vie. 

Quand elle était venue s'installer ici, elle avait été heureuse, car elle resterait seule, sans croiser personne, sans se lier. 

Après la mort de Richard, elle s'était sentie brisée, mais pas à cause de la mort de cet homme... Non,  
car elle haïssait cet homme par-dessus tout et était ravie de sa mort. Mais Juliet était brisée à cause de ce que sa vie allait être maintenant. 

Juliet n'avait pas une vie comme tout le monde, bien au contraire. Elle avait vécu six vies par delà les siècles, six vies plus ou moins heureuse, plus ou moins longues... Plus ou moins tout. Juliet ignorait d'où se miracle venait, elle avait pourtant cherché des réponses, en vain. 

Mais tout était réel. À chaque fois qu'elle atteignait sa vingt-quatrième année, Juliet se souvenait de toutes ses vies, de ce qu'elle avait vécu, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle continuait d'aimer malgré les siècles. 

Tout était réel. 

Sa première vie datait des années 1750... Elle était une jeune femme de la classe moyenne qui avait eu était tombée amoureuse d'un homme bien plus riche qu'elle. 

Elle sourit à se souvenir, voulant tant retourner à ces jours de bonheur absolu...

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Londres - 1750

Juliet caressait doucement son cheval en lui parlant, le cheval baissait la tête et réclamait plus de caresse. Elle souriait, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil qui l'éblouissait. Le temps était beau, tout à fait propice à une balade. 

Elle regardait autour d'elle, le Haras était plein de nobles et de jeunes de la classe moyenne, comme elle. Les nobles se trouvaient près du pré principal, ombragé... Tandis qu'elle, se contentait du plein soleil. Mais ça lui était égal, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était monter son étalon et aller galoper dans la forêt. Comme elle le faisait toutes les semaines. 

Juliet allait monter son cheval quand un homme s'approcha d'elle, un noble à en juger par ses vêtements et par l'endroit d'où il venait. Elle baissa les yeux, respectant son rang, elle n'était pas pauvre, mais cet homme était bien plus riche qu'elle et Juliet savait qu'elle lui devait le respect. 

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il caressa le cheval, un sourire aux lèvres. Juliet hésita à parler, mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. 

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? 

Les yeux baissés, l'homme l'observait jouer avec ses mains, elle semblait nerveuse. 

\- Non, mais est-ce que vous voudriez venir en balade avec moi ? 

Juliet leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de sa question et croisa son regard. Elle plongea dans ses yeux sombres qui semblaient l'attirer à elle. Ses cheveux noirs le rendaient mystérieux. Il était beau et Juliet sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ce jour. Elle hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte et vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de cet homme. 

\- Parfait, je vais chercher mon cheval, attendez-moi. 

Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers un cheval blanc qu'elle trouva magnifique. Il revint aussitôt vers elle. Juliet sourit et monta son cheval sous les yeux du noble, impressionné de son adresse. 

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? 

\- Zeus. 

Il caressa la crinière de l'animal en souriant. 

\- Un nom parfait pour un cheval fort. Et le vôtre ? 

Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort. 

\- Juliet... 

\- Enchanté Juliet... Moi c'est Thomas. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils commencèrent à avancer. Durant de longues minutes, le silence se fit pesant, omniprésent. Seul résonnait les sabots des chevaux sur le sol. Jusqu'à ce que le cavalier ne s'arrête juste devant elle. 

\- Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai proposé cette balade ? 

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant. Nerveuse. 

\- Oui... En général les nobles de m'adressent pas la parole et je ne m'approche pas d'eux afin de ne pas causer de soucis. 

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Pourquoi en causeriez-vous ? 

\- Mon père m'a toujours appris, que chacun doit rester à sa place. 

Son regard s'adoucit et il lui sourit. 

\- Sans vouloir manquer de respect à votre père, il a tort. Parce que si j'étais resté à place comme il le souhaite... Je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion de parler à une aussi belle demoiselle. 

Juliet rougit et le regarda s'éloigner à cheval. Elle sourit à son tour et le suivit. 

Les semaines passèrent et ils s'étaient trouvés assez souvent. En ville, à parcourir les marchés et les rues, discutant de leurs vies, de tout, de rien, de ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils se voyaient au Haras une à deux fois la semaine afin de se balader comme le jour de leur rencontre. 

Ce jour-là, au Haras, Juliet rentrait Zeus dans son écurie, elle n'avait pas le choix que d'annuler la balade en voyant la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Elle le vit arriver en courant et elle sourit. 

\- Thomas, je suis désolée... Mais la balade est compromise. 

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux. 

\- Je me fiche de la balade, je veux simplement passer du temps avec vous. 

Il s'approcha un peu, leurs corps se touchant presque. Le cœur de Juliet se mit à battre plus fort, il mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines. Elle avait tenté de l'éviter pendant un temps, mais il avait appris où elle vivait et venait l'attendre dès qu'il le pouvait. 

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se retira aussitôt et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Epousez-moi Juliet... Je vous promets de vous rendre heureuse. 

Elle se recula légèrement en baissant les yeux. 

\- Êtes-vous sûr ? Je ne suis... 

\- Vous êtes parfaites et je vous aime... 

Juliet leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant le mensonge, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle se rapprocha de lui, attendant qu'il fasse un nouveau pas vers elle et il le fit... Thomas se pencha de nouveau, voulant l'embrasser encore, mais il souhaitait des réponses avant. 

\- Je vous en prie Juliet... Ne jouez pas avec mon cœur. 

Elle osa lever la main vers lui et caressa sa joue tendrement. 

\- Je vais vous épouser... Je vous aime aussi. 

Thomas lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, Juliet posa ses mains sur ses épaules et essaya de se laisser porter par ce baiser. Son premier baiser. Elle le sentait la tenir avec force, comme s'il refusait de la laisser lui échapper, mais elle ne voulait pas. Au contraire... Elle se rapprocha davantage quand elle sentit sa langue entrer en contact avec la sienne. 

Le baiser dura de longues secondes, ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois et voulait que cet instant reste gravé à jamais. 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Juliet attendait, nerveuse devant la porte de sa maison. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'entrer pour affronter son père. Thomas voulait lui demander sa main et elle avait peur qu'il refuse. Il était de son devoir d'écouter ce que son père disait... Mais elle aimait Thomas et aurait le cœur brisé s'il refusait leur mariage. 

\- Juliet ? 

Elle se tourna, reconnaissant la voix derrière elle. Richard se trouvait là, un homme de son rang, qui la courtisait depuis son adolescence, il avait même demandé sa main quand elle avait seize ans, mais son père avait refusé, jugeant sa fille trop jeune et Juliet avait clairement fait comprendre à son père, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ferait ce qu'il demanderait... Mais que Richard n'était pas un homme avec qui elle envisageait de passer sa vie. 

Richard était insistant, beaucoup trop à ses yeux et il lui faisait peur. 

\- Que faites-vous là ? 

\- Je viens vous voir ma chère... 

Elle allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Thomas qui souriait, Juliet s'approcha de lui, impatiente. 

\- Il a accepté... 

Il lui prit les mains et l'attira à lui. 

\- Votre père souhaite un mariage en juin... Je lui ai dit que nous étions d'accord. Ça vous convient ? 

Juliet hocha la tête, une larme de joie coulant sur sa joue. Thomas lâcha une de ses mains et essuya la larme qui venait finir sa course sur son menton. 

\- Ne pleurez pas... Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer. 

Elle sourit et s'approcha, posa son front contre son torse avant d'entendre un fracas non loin d'eux, Juliet tourna la tête et vit Richard s'éloigner, il la regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de disparaître de leur vue. 

\- Qui est-ce ? 

\- Un homme qui pensait me posséder un jour... 

Thomas la serra davantage contre lui, heureux d'avoir su gagner son cœur. 

Le mariage fut grandiose, à la hauteur de la noblesse de Thomas. Beaucoup de personnes furent invités, venant de tout le pays. Juliet n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureuse, elle était devenue la femme de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé au premier regard et qui avait vu au-delà de son rang inférieur. 

Trois ans plus tard

Jamais Juliet n'aurait cru être un jour aussi heureuse, elle avait pensé toute son adolescence qu'elle épouserait un homme qui aurait convaincu son père, qu'elle se serait donnée à lui, le cœur vide de toute émotion... Mais non, elle avait épousé un homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait tout autant, ils étaient heureux et elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier son père de sa décision de soutenir leur union. 

Juliet entra dans la chambre, voulant savoir si son époux était prêt afin d'aller célébrer l'anniversaire de son père. La soirée allait bientôt commencer et elle savait que son père détestait les retards. 

Mais quand elle entra, elle ne vit pas son amour debout, paré de beaux habits... Mais elle le vit, étendu sur le lit, du sang se répandant sur les draps. 

\- Non !

Elle posa les mains sur la blessure, le sang coulait au même rythme que ses larmes. Juliet regarda son époux qui respirait à peine. 

\- Ne me quittez pas... Restez avec moi... Je vous en prie. 

\- Désolé... Amour...

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et Juliet se blottit contre lui, se fichant du sang qui tachait ses vêtements. 

\- Je vous aime tant... 

Aucune réponse, pourtant, elle sentait encore son cœur battre sous son oreille. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, mais Juliet ne voulait pas bouger, elle voulait rester avec lui pour toujours. 

\- Vous devez vous dépêcher madame, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

Juliet leva un peu la tête, regardant sa servante sortir un flacon de sa poche. 

\- Vous devez lui faire boire ça et en boire après... 

\- Pourquoi ? Il va...

Les larmes gagnèrent en intensité. 

\- Je sais et je ne peux rien y faire. Mais si vous faites ça... Vous reviendrez à la vie, tous les deux un jour... 

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de croire ces inepties. 

\- Je vous en prie... Si vous ne le faites pas, Richard vous courtisera jusqu'à votre mort et fera en sorte que vous reveniez à la vie lui et vous... Sans votre époux. 

La servante donna le flacon à Juliet qui l'ouvrit. Elle n'avait jamais cru à la sorcellerie et savait que son époux n'y croyait pas non plus. Mais qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien du tout. Elle versa un peu de contenu du flacon dans la bouche de son amour. 

\- Avalez Thomas... Pour moi. 

Il eut le temps de boire deux gorgées de la potion avant de rendre son dernier soupir, Juliet cria sa douleur avant de se jeter contre lui, la servante prit le flacon des mains et le porta aux lèvres de la jeune femme. 

\- Buvez aussi... Je vous jure que tout est vrai... 

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? 

\- Parce que vous avez toujours été bons avec moi... Vous ne méritez pas ce que Richard veut vous faire. 

Juliet regarda sa servante et avala le reste du flacon. 

\- Et maintenant ? 

Elle regarda le corps sans vie de son époux, voulant à tout prix le retrouver. 

\- Cette potion va vous tuer... Je suis désolée... Mais je vous jure que vous reviendrez à la vie, tout comme votre époux. Vous vous retrouverez. 

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau brutalement et Richard entra, Juliet refusa de quitter Thomas et Richard bouscula la servante qui lâcha le flacon. 

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

Juliet n'avait pas la force de bouger, elle sentait son esprit quitter son corps et elle se laissa tomber sur son époux. 

\- Ils se retrouveront dans une autre vie, puis une autre... Jusqu'à ce que la peine que vous leur avez faite subir soit remplacée par un bonheur absolu. 

Richard s'approcha de Juliet dont le corps se vidait de toute énergie. Elle ferma les yeux et l'entendit lui parler. 

\- Jamais je ne laisserais cela arriver. Vous êtes à moi ! Je l'ai tué dans cette vie, je le tuerais dans les autres. 

Le vide s'installa autour d'elle et elle se sentit aspirer par une force inconnue... 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Ce fut son dernier souvenir, les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit dans cette première vie. Elle avait écouté les paroles d'une servante qui lui avait garanti le bonheur avec son époux. Juliet était tellement dévastée, qu'elle avait accepté...


	2. Seconde vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux !  
> Bonne lecture avec ce second chapitre !

Juliet essuya une larme, puis une autre, en se souvenant de la perte de son amour ce jour-là, du sang qui avait coulé sur ses mains, sur sa robe, sur tout. De son cœur brisé en pensant à cet instant qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, de sa rage envers Richard qui avait osé lui prendre le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et le seul qu'elle n'aimerait jamais. 

Elle avait accepté la potion de la servante dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir le prénom malgré ses efforts, car elle pensait mourir avec son époux, fermer les yeux sur son corps et s'endormir avec lui pour toujours. Elle se fichait de revenir à la vie tant qu'elle pouvait rester à ses côtés. 

Mais un jour, en 1815, elle avait ouvert les yeux, le matin de son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, en se souvenant de tout sans exception. 

Au début, elle avait pensé à un rêve à la fois merveilleux et triste et avait tenté de ne pas y penser. Mais c'était impossible. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Londres – 1815

Juliet se regardait dans le miroir, essayant de s'imaginer dans ces tenues qu'elle avait vu en rêve... Ou était-ce des souvenirs ?

Elle sourit en secouant la tête, se disant que c'était impossible de penser cela. Elle avait fait un rêve merveilleux et elle espérait, un jour, connaître cet amour que la jeune femme de son rêve avait ressenti pour cet homme séduisant. 

Juliet ferma les yeux en tentant de se souvenir de chaque détail de ce rêve qui ne voulait pas la quitter, sa rencontre avec cet homme dont elle semblait si amoureuse, leur mariage en ce jour de printemps, leurs étreintes loin d'être innocentes. Juliet se souvenait de tout et son cœur s'emballait à ces souvenirs. 

La jeune femme se prit à rougir en s'imaginant à la place de cette femme, dans les bras de cet homme. Elle n'avait connu le plaisir avec un homme et se prenait à être jalouse de la jeune femme de son rêve. 

Juliet entendit une voix l'appeler, elle soupira et secoua la tête, son rêve ne devait pas occuper ses pensées, elle avait du travail à faire et ne devait pas avoir la tête ailleurs. 

Les jours étaient passés et malgré tous ses efforts, Juliet ne parvenait pas à oublier son rêve, chaque jour, chaque nuit, plus de détails entraient dans son esprit, le nom de cet homme, le nom de celui qui avait causé leur mort, le nombre d'années qu'ils avaient vécu mariés... Elle avait la sensation de revivre cette vie à chaque fois qu'elle se posait et qu'elle y pensait. Les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit et elle ne voulait pas les empêcher d'affluer. 

Juliet soupira en portant difficilement le paquet qu'elle devait ramener chez ses employeurs. La pluie fouettait son visage, elle avait froid et se sentait ridicule d'avoir dit qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de ce travail seule. Elle aurait dû accepter l'aide du jardinier quand celui-ci le lui avait proposé. 

Malgré la difficulté, malgré ses mains qui lui faisaient mal et sa peau gelée, Juliet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cet instant ou dans son rêve, la pluie avait compromis leur balade à cheval. Ce jour où ce bel homme était venu la rejoindre en courant et lui avait demandé de l'épouser. 

Juliet ne voulait pas que ce soit un rêve, elle refusait d'admettre que tous ces détails sortaient de son imagination. Son cœur battait à se rompre dès qu'elle pensait à cet homme et elle savait qu'elle l'aimait... Pour quelle autre raison son cœur réagirait de la sorte ? 

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le trou dans le sol, son pied glissa et elle manqua de tomber quand deux bras la retinrent. Soulagée, elle se retourna afin de remercier son sauveur et quand elle le vit... Son cœur s'emballa comme jamais, mille fois plus que depuis l'instant où elle s'était réveillée avec ces images plein la tête. 

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. L'homme plongea son regard chocolat dans ses yeux et lui fit un sourire. 

\- C'est vraiment vous... Mon amour... 

Juliet lâcha le paquet et posa une main sur la poitrine de cet homme, à l'endroit où il avait été blessé dans son rêve qui devenait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. 

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve...

\- Non... Même si j'ai encore du mal à croire que ce soit possible. 

Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et posa son front contre son torse. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et respira son odeur. 

\- Je peux vous expliquer... Me détesterez-vous ? 

Elle sentit ses mains longer son corps et remonter jusqu'à son visage, il l'encadra et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juliet gémit doucement et y répondit, redécouvrant cette sensation familière comme s'ils s'étaient embrassés la veille. 

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser dans cette ruelle sombre, sans témoin. Juliet ne voulait pas le quitter, ni même s'éloigner une seconde, mais un frisson la parcourut. Thomas s'en rendit compte et se sépara d'elle. 

\- Où vivez-vous ? 

Elle baissa les yeux, la dernière fois, elle était de la classe moyenne et là... 

\- Juliet... N'ayez pas honte... Je veux juste vous reconduire au chaud. 

\- Je suis servante, je vis...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et elle fut incapable de lever les yeux vers lui. Thomas lui prit la main et enlaça leurs doigts. 

\- Venez avec moi. Et pour répondre à votre question, jamais je ne vous détesterais. 

Elle lui sourit et le suivit avec plaisir, ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte d'une maison de ville assez simple, mais chaleureuse. Thomas la guida vers le salon où le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Ils s'approchèrent, Juliet sentit la chaleur du feu se répandre dans son corps et la réchauffer. 

Thomas attrapa une couverture épaisse et la déposa sur ses épaules, Juliet sourit, reconnaissant bien l'homme qu'elle avait un jour épousé... Était-ce bien la réalité ? 

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tout soit réel... 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Juliet baissa de nouveau les yeux, elle prit la main de Thomas dans la sienne et la serra contre son cœur. 

\- Je sais que c'est vous... Je sais que je vous aime... Mais je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible... 

L'autre main de Thomas vint caresser son visage. 

\- Elle m'a prévenu pourtant... Mais comment cela se peut ? Votre chaleur est la même... Mais vous êtes... 

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se souvint de sa douleur en le perdant, elle était morte peu de temps après, mais sa douleur n'avait pas cessé. 

\- J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs il y a deux ans... Je vous ai cherché partout. Me demandant si vous existiez aussi dans cette vie... Je devais vous retrouver. 

\- Comment avez-vous su... Vous étiez déjà... 

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, refusant de penser à ce funeste jour. 

\- Je l'ignore, mais je savais que tout était vrai... Parce que ce que je ressentais pour cette magnifique femme dans mon rêve... Ne pouvait pas être un simple fantasme... 

Il posa un doigt sous son menton et lui fit lever le visage. 

\- Et quand je vous ai vu toute à l'heure... Aussi belle qu'il y a des années... Aussi belle que dans notre autre vie... J'ai su que je vous aimais toujours autant. 

Juliet se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, savourant son odeur, savourant cette étreinte qui lui avait manqué. Tout prenait son sens maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras. 

\- Richard me voulait... Il a fait appel à la sorcellerie afin de trouver un moyen de nous réunir dans une autre vie... Mais cette servante... À déjoué son dessein... 

Elle sentait une main caresser son dos et s'enfouir dans ses boucles blondes. 

\- Elle voulait nous remercier de l'avoir toujours bien traitée... Alors, elle a fait en sorte que nos âmes se retrouvent un jour. 

Thomas s'éloigna un peu d'elle, inquiet. 

\- Ce qui veut dire que cet homme qui veut tant nous séparer... Doit être quelque part, à vous rechercher. 

Juliet sentit un frisson la parcourir à l'idée que cet homme pose un doigt sur elle. Thomas s'en rendit compte et posa ses mains sur ses joues. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon amour... Je ne le laisserai pas vous approcher. 

Elle lui sourit, leurs regards se croisèrent et Thomas n’attendit pas pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser de retrouvailles qui se fit plus qu'impatient. Juliet laissa tomber la couverture et posa ses mains sur le torse de son amour, s'attardant sur son torse avant de se reculer... Se souvenant du sang qui avait coulé sur ses mains, de la blessure qui l'avait emporté loin d'elle, de ce que Richard leur avait volé. 

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et elle se sépara de lui. 

\- Il vous a tué... Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans vous... C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté l'offre de cette servante... Je vous aimais tant Thomas... 

Les sanglots redoublèrent et il la souleva dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur le tapis, près du feu, se positionnant à ses côtés, chassant les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchaient de voir son visage. 

\- Je comprends Juliet... Si c'était vous, qui étiez mourante à cet instant, j'aurais tout accepté pour avoir la chance de vous revoir un jour. 

Il posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Je vous aimais tout autant Juliet... Et je vous aime encore aujourd'hui... Et vous ? 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, Thomas attendait sa réponse et semblait impatient. Juliet leva la main et caressa son visage, dessinant les contours, caressant ses paupières, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je vous aime toujours Thomas... Rien a changé, peu importe que nous ne soyons plus les mêmes... Peu importe que nous devions nous écrire une autre vie... Je n'aime que vous. 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il fondit vers elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, s'allongeant sur son corps. Juliet le repoussa un peu, ses mains nouées autour de son cou. 

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'hommes avant vous...

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. 

\- Alors, cela veut dire que cet honneur me revient encore ? 

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa guider par ses émotions qui rendaient encore plus réel tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Depuis toujours, Juliet avait eu la sensation de ne pas être à sa place, l'impression qu'une partie d'elle lui avait été arrachée. Mais depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Tout avait enfin du sens. 

Sa vie appartenait à cet homme et lui appartiendrait toujours. 

Cinq mois plus tard

Thomas entra dans la chambre ou reposait son épouse, il s'approcha et la vit étendue sur le lit, les yeux fermés, la respiration difficile. Elle était tellement pâle. Il s'installa à ses côtés et caressa son visage, chassant les cheveux de ses yeux. 

Ils s'étaient mariés peu après leur retrouvailles, ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde, refusant que Richard les retrouve et qu'il veuille s'en prendre à Juliet. Mais le destin avait encore une fois été cruel avec eux. 

Depuis deux semaines, Juliet était souffrante, une fièvre persistait malgré tout ce que le médecin avait tenté. Elle toussait et crachait du sang. 

Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, le cœur de Thomas le savait et se brisait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état. 

Juliet ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un maigre sourire. 

\- Mon amour ? 

Thomas lui sourit. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Quand je serai morte...

Il se recula un peu en secouant la tête. 

\- Ne parlez pas de ça... Vous allez vivre...

\- Thomas...

\- Ne dites rien, je vous en prie...

Il luttait contre les larmes et Juliet le savait, mais elle devait le lui demander. 

\- Vous devez vivre... Vous devez trouver une autre femme. 

Thomas tourna la tête vers sa femme et la fit taire d'un baiser, se fichant de la contagion. 

\- Jamais ! Je vous retrouverais dans notre prochaine vie. 

\- Thomas... 

Il lui sourit et caressa sa peau pâle et brûlante. 

\- Vous êtes la seule depuis ce jour ensoleillé au haras... Comment pourrais-je aimer une autre femme ? 

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Juliet alors qu'une quinte de toux la fit souffrir. Thomas l'aida à se redresser et lui donna un verre d'eau qui l'aida à se calmer. 

\- Vous pensez qu'on se retrouvera encore ? 

Il lui sourit. 

\- Je le sais... Parce que je ne peux pas croire que le destin nous ait permis de nous retrouver... Pour nous séparer aussi brusquement. 

Juliet se rallongea sur le lit, la respiration sifflante. 

\- Je vous aime Thomas. 

Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front, laissant les larmes couler. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet soupira en se souvenant de cette seconde vie qui avait été si courte. Le destin était si cruel... Elle était morte cette nuit là, enveloppée par les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. 

Elle essuya ses larmes, se disant que le destin était pire que Richard... Parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à être heureux sans que la mort n'emporte l'un des deux d'une manière violente.


	3. Troisième vie

Juliet se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fermant les yeux, essayant de lutter contre sa peine. Lors d'une autre vie, Thomas lui avait dit qu'il avait tenté de trouver des explications à ce phénomène, de comprendre pourquoi et comment cela leur arrivait, afin de le faire durer aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, tant il voulait l'avoir près de lui... 

Mais il avait souffert de sa mort, tout comme elle avait souffert de la sienne... Pourtant, pas une seule fois Juliet n'avait regretté ses choix, les instants qu'ils avaient vécus. 

Certes, la folie d'un homme les gardait tous les deux prisonniers de vies qu'ils ne parvenaient pas toujours à contrôler... Mais ils étaient ensemble, même sans être l'un avec l'autre. 

Thomas était toujours là, avec elle, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Elle était à lui... Dans cette vie, Juliet n'était pas une femme qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds, ancien agent du MI6, elle avait fait ses preuves et tout le monde la respectait... Mais malgré ses combats et sa force... Il y avait toujours cette partie d'elle qui appelait Thomas, qui le suppliait de la retrouver et de la prendre dans ses bras... 

Tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le revoir. 

Des images de sa troisième lui revinrent en tête, sans savoir pourquoi, elle détestait cette vie où elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le voir... Pourtant, cette vie était importante, elle lui avait permis de confronter Richard... 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Londres - 1883

Juliet se regardait dans le miroir pendant qu'une servante l'aider à s'habiller, fermant son corset, serrant chaque lacet un à un. Elle retenait ses larmes, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Juliet allait épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, car son père le lui avait ordonné. 

Elle avait rencontré son fiancé deux ans plus tôt et celui-ci l'avait courtisée avec insistance, mais pas une fois, Juliet n'avait ressenti autre chose que de la haine et de l'amertume envers lui... Mais il avait su gagner l'affection de son père et avait organisé ce mariage contre sa volonté. 

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le jour de son mariage avec cet homme et elle avait peur. 

\- Cet homme n'est pas fait pour vous. 

La servante serra le dernier lacet du corset et se recula. 

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Cora... 

La jeune servante plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet. Elle ouvrit la paume et montra son contenu à Juliet qui sentit son cœur battre plus vite à la vision de cet objet. Une bague, imposante, en forme de cercle. Au centre, reposait un diamant sublime, entouré de rubis de couleur rouge, entouré eux même de diamants plus petit. Elle était superbe et Juliet avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vue avant. Elle résistait à l'envie de la prendre dans sa main.

\- Prenez-la madame... Elle est à vous. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Mais, attirée comme un aimant, elle prit la bague entre ses doigts et fut assailli de souvenirs de deux précédentes vies, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se laissa imprégner de ces souvenirs. 

\- Ma grand-mère m'a raconté une histoire à laquelle je ne croyais pas... Mais elle m'a prouvé que tout était vrai. 

Cora sortit autre chose de sa poche, Juliet serra la bague, refusant de la lâcher... Cette bague que son époux lui avait passé au doigt en 1750, le jour de leur union. Elle ignorait comment cette jeune femme était entrée en possession de ce bijou, mais elle était heureuse de le retrouver. 

La servante tendit une feuille à Juliet qui la prit et qui sourit en voyant le dessin qui se trouvait dessus. Un dessin fait le jour de leur union... Un dessin les représentant elle et son époux. Il était bien conservé et Juliet pouvait y voir chaque détail. 

Juliet caressa le dessin du bout des doigts traçant les contours de son visage, de ses yeux, de son corps. Son époux. Le seul qui méritait ce titre à ses yeux. Le seul qu'elle aimait au point de lui donner tout son être. 

\- Mon amour... 

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Juliet en oublia le fait qu'elle devait se marier avant la tombée de la nuit et sa haine envers son fiancé s'expliquait enfin. 

Richard, cet homme qu'elle détestait au plus haut point était parvenu à la trouver avant que ses souvenirs ne reviennent et était parvenu à entrer dans sa vie de façon à ce qu'elle soit sienne. 

Mais, elle ne serait jamais à lui. Elle s'y refusait. 

Juliet replia le dessin et le tendit à Cora qui le prit sans comprendre. 

\- Gardez-le... Et gardez la bague. 

Elle la rendit à contre-coeur, voulant la garder contre son cœur à tout jamais, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. 

\- Prenez-en soin, je vous en prie. 

\- Je vous le promets... Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? 

Juliet secoua la tête, elle ignorait où trouver Thomas, ni même s'il était encore en vie dans cette vie. Mais une chose était sûre, jamais Richard ne la posséderait.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas me toucher... Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. 

La servante comprit et sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle penserait aller à cet extrême. 

\- Madame...

\- Ne dites rien... S'il vous plaît... Vous devez me comprendre, je le haïssais avant de me souvenir... Imaginez ce que je ressens maintenant !

Cora soupira. 

\- Oui, je sais... Vous pourriez fuir. 

Juliet sourit avant de remercier sa servante. 

\- Pour aller où ? Il me retrouvera et si je retrouve Thomas... Il me le prendre encore. 

Elle essuya une larme en se souvenant de sa peine et de sa douleur de l'avoir perdu la première fois, si elle pouvait éviter de ressentir ça encore une fois, elle devait le faire. 

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas trouvés dans cette vie... Peut-être qu'il rencontrera une autre femme... Une qu'il aimera davantage et qui ne le retiendra pas prisonnier malgré elle. 

\- Il vous cherche, j'en suis sûre...

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne peux pas le mettre en danger avec Richard aussi proche de moi. 

La servante fit un petit sourire triste avant de plonger une dernière fois la main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un petit flacon. Cela rappela à Juliet la potion qu'elle avait bue la première fois. 

\- C'est un poison qui vous tuera en quelques instants. 

Juliet sourit et le prit dans les mains. Sa décision était prise. 

\- Merci... Si jamais vous rencontrez Thomas, dites-lui que je n'avais pas le choix et que malgré tout... J'espère le retrouver un jour. 

\- Je lui dirai. 

Juliet lui demanda de sortir, elle voulait se retrouver seule, elle ouvrit le flacon et en avala le contenu sans hésitation. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que cet homme soit son époux. 

Richard entra dans la pièce au moment où Juliet referma le flacon, cette dernière s'approcha de son lit et elle entendit Richard rire. 

\- Impatiente de vivre notre nuit de noce ? Le mariage est dans une heure, ça viendra vite. 

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et ressentit un vertige qui l'obligea à s'asseoir. La sueur coulait sur ses tempes et Richard s'en aperçu. Il s'approcha en trois enjambées et prit le flacon qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. 

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?!

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Jamais je ne vous laisserai me toucher. 

Il jeta le flacon de rage et lui attrapa les épaules. 

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas le moment ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous souvenue de lui ?

Juliet ne devait pas lui parler de Cora, si elle avait une chance de revoir Thomas, elle pourrait lui dire que son amour ne s'était pas tari, bien au contraire. La respiration de Juliet commença à se faire difficile et elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. 

\- Le destin... 

Richard la gifla et Juliet tomba sur l'oreiller. 

\- Vous êtes à moi ! Un jour vous le comprendrez !

Juliet se releva difficilement. 

\- Je ne suis qu'à lui... Je le serais toujours, même si nous nous étions mariés... Mon âme lui appartient. 

Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et Juliet commençait à perdre connaissance. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? 

Juliet ouvrit difficilement les yeux et répondit à sa question. 

\- Mon amour... 

Une douleur s'empara de son corps alors qu'elle se mit à convulser, elle vit Richard se lever d'un bond et quitter la chambre. Puis, Juliet ferma les yeux et laissa la douleur l'emporter, espérant de tout cœur avoir la chance de rencontrer Thomas dans sa prochaine vie et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix... La mort était plus douce que la simple idée de vivre une seconde avec Richard. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet n'avait jamais regretté sa décision de mettre fin à ses jours. Rien que l'idée de sentir cet homme la toucher la révulsait. 

Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut et elle se leva du canapé, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit le placard qui lui servait de dressing. Elle tira sur une boîte, la prit dans ses mains et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. 

Juliet l'ouvrit et en sortit le petit écrin qu'elle avait acheté afin d'y ranger son bien le plus précieux. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte et admira la bague qu'elle était parvenue à retrouver. Juliet sourit et la caressa du doigt. 

\- Les gens me prendraient pour une folle, de t'attendre à chaque fois... Mais c'est plus fort que moi. 

Pas une fois, elle n'avait envisagé de se trouver un autre homme, pas une fois, elle n'avait souhaité en rencontrer un autre. 

Thomas était le seul et en regardant cette bague qu'elle avait si longuement cherché, elle se disait que si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que croiser son regard, ça en vaudrait la peine... Car, chaque fin dramatique avait eu son lot de bonheur et elle était prête à tout afin de revivre ces sensations. 

Juliet caressa de nouveau cette bague qu'elle chérissait, se souvenant de la première fois qu'elle l'avait revue, peu avant sa mort au dix-neuvième siècle. 

Mais en repassant la bague à son doigt, quand elle vit qu'elle lui allait toujours aussi bien, Juliet sourit, leva les yeux et regarda le dessin qu'elle avait trouvé avec la bague et qu'elle avait fait restaurer. La personne à qui elle l'avait confié lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son ancêtre, Juliet avait souri en disant qu'elle ne voulait être personne d'autre et elle ne mentait pas. 

Elle se leva du lit, portant la bague et s'approcha du dessin qu'elle avait fait encadrer. Elle le regarda en souriant et se dit que peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, le nombre de vies qu'elle vivrait... Elle savait qu'un jour, elle le retrouverait et qu'ils auraient la vie dont ils avaient toujours souhaité. 

Ensemble.


	4. Quatrième vie

Juliet se rendit dans sa salle de bain, voulant effacer les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche avant d'allumer l'eau chaude. 

Ses vies s'étaient toutes finies de manière dramatique... Pourtant, elle en gardait de bons souvenirs. À part dans sa vie où elle avait failli épouser cette ordure, elle avait vécu des moments de bonheur avec Thomas et elle se plaisait à penser qu'ils avaient de l'avance sur leur temps de vivre aussi ouvertement leur amour. 

Parfois, ils avaient croisé des regards surpris, entendu des remarques désobligeante qui disaient qu'ils devaient garder leurs gestes affectueux entre les murs de leur maison. Pas une fois, ces mots ne les avait blessé. Thomas adorait la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser même en public et prononcer ces petits mots qu'elle lui rendait à chaque fois. 

\- Je t'aime...

Elle sourit et essuya ses joues rougies. Se souvenant de la plus belle de leurs vies... 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Londres - 1921

Juliet respirait le bon air frais du matin et sentait le soleil qui réchauffait doucement sa peau. La journée allait être belle et Juliet avait hâte de retrouver ses amies pour le déjeuner qu'elles avaient organisé. Elle voulait profiter de cette matinée pour se balader avant d'aller les retrouver, Juliet ajusta son châle violet et commença à avancer, en se demandant ce que ses amies avaient prévu de faire. 

Son anniversaire approchait et Juliet savait que ses amies lui préparaient quelque chose, même si elles ne dévoilaient aucun détail. Juliet allait avoir vingt-deux ans et sa vie débutait à peine. 

La jeune femme était pleine d'espoir et d'illusion. 

Elle alla vers le parc afin d'admirer les passants, les fleurs, les arbres et tout ce qui allait égayer sa journée quand elle manqua de se heurter à un homme. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, surprise. 

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne regardais pas !

Juliet leva les yeux, croisa le regard de cet homme et fut aspirée par leur couleur chocolatée, son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue... Larme que Juliet chassa du revers de sa main. 

L'homme lui fit un petit sourire et ramassa le châle qui était tombé durant leur petite altercation. Il le reposa sur ses épaules, son sourire s'était un peu élargi. 

\- Il n'y a pas de mal... 

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Juliet passe près de lui et s'éloigne, le cœur lourd, les yeux brûlants d'une envie d'exploser en larmes... Pourtant, elle n'était pas triste, Juliet se sentait apaisée, heureuse, complète... Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait que cette rencontre fortuite. 

Juliet se figea, repensant à son regard, sa façon de la détailler, de lui sourire. 

\- Thomas...

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et courut aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait, elle tourna au coin de rue et le vit, adossé au mur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il tourna la tête vers elle, se décala un peu de son point d'appui. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent... 

\- Vous vous souvenez ? 

Juliet hocha la tête et n'attendit pas pour se blottir contre lui, serra son dos de ses mains alors que Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put, respirant son parfum, caressant la base de sa nuque. 

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué Thomas... Pardonnez-moi...

Il savait qu'elle parlait de leur ancienne vie et il se posait des questions, mais elle était là, Juliet se souvenait de lui, le reste ne comptait pas. 

\- Je vous aime Juliet... 

Elle pleura encore plus fort et s'agrippa à sa veste. 

\- Je vous aime aussi. 

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Thomas ne l'éloigne de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je vous observe depuis près d'un mois... 

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. 

\- Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais être sûr... Que vous aviez besoin de moi. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter en elle. 

\- Comment vous avez pu penser ça ? Je... Il n'y a que vous... 

Thomas essuya ses larmes avant de l'embrasser délicatement, Juliet gémit doucement et se colla à lui. 

\- Nous devrions parler à l'intérieur. 

Elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main, Thomas la guida vers l'endroit où il vivait. Le chemin se fit en silence et Juliet remarqua à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il la fit entrer dans un appartement et referma la porte derrière eux. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. 

\- La dernière fois... Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés... Je vous ai cherché longtemps... Et un jour, j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi... Et j'ai su, que vous n'étiez plus de ce monde. 

Juliet ferma les yeux un bref instant, Thomas caressait ses cheveux, attendant qu'elle lui parle. 

\- Richard m'a trouvé avant que mes souvenirs ne reviennent... Il a su s'intégrer auprès de mes parents et les a convaincus de le laisser m'épouser... 

Elle sentit Thomas se figer, comprenant où elle allait en venir. 

\- Je savais ce qui allait se passer par la suite... Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. 

Juliet secoua la tête, chassant ces images qui avaient hanté ses cauchemars pendant des mois. Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et colla son front au sien. 

\- Je ne pouvais pas imaginer l'avoir sur moi... L'avoir en moi... C'était insupportable... Alors... 

Elle éclata en sanglot et Thomas comprit, il la serra encore plus fort et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. 

\- Je comprends... 

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras. 

\- J'ai cru que c'était fini, que nous ne nous retrouverions plus... Que vous ne m'aimiez plus... 

Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer, elle se détacha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien tout en posant une main sur sa joue. 

\- Je vous aimerai toujours Thomas. 

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- Je le sais, j'ai rencontré une vieille dame avant de vous retrouver... Elle a dit qu'elle connaissait votre autre vous... Elle s'appelle Cora. 

Juliet était surprise et fit un petit sourire. 

\- Elle m'a dit que ce lien qui nous uni ne se brisera que si l'un de nous le désire vraiment. 

\- Je ne le voudrais jamais ! 

Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et réclama un baiser qu'il lui accorda sans attendre. 

\- Je grandis sans rien savoir de vous... Mais dès que je vous vois... Il n'y a que vous qui comptiez... 

Thomas lui sourit et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Il la conduisit à sa chambre, espérant qu'elle le veuille autant que lui, mais quand il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, il sut que c'était le cas. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la rejoignit, couvrant son corps du sien, leurs lèvres ne se quittant pas avant que Thomas ne s'éloigne un instant. 

\- Il vous a fait du mal ? 

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. 

\- Il a essayé, mais je lui ai dit que je refusais jusqu'à la nuit de noce... Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait jamais lieu...

Il avait le cœur serré, détestant l'idée qu'elle ai mit fin à ses jours pour empêcher Richard de la toucher de la sorte. 

\- Vous voulez attendre ? 

Juliet lui sourit de nouveau, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les tira doucement. 

\- Nous nous sommes déjà mariés... Deux fois... J'ai besoin de vous sentir contre moi... 

Thomas captura de nouveau ses lèvres, décidé à lui prouver son amour. 

Bien plus tard, après s'être repu du corps de l'autre, Thomas caressait doucement le bras de Juliet. 

\- Partons d'ici...

Il vit son regard surpris. 

\- Je sais que vous avez une vie ici... Mais il nous a toujours retrouvé en restant à Londres... Si... 

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de la faire taire. 

\- Où vous voulez... Je vous suivrais n'importe où. 

Thomas se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de l'attirer à lui. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient partis le lendemain, emportant quelques vêtements, prenant le premier train qu'ils rencontrèrent. 

Juliet se leva et attrapa une autre boîte à souvenir, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit d'autres objets qu'elle était parvenue à conserver. Des photos d'eux, à trois différents endroits. 

Ils avaient vécu huit ans à Paris, Juliet avait toujours rêvé de visiter cette ville et Thomas s'était fait un plaisir de l'y emmener. Ils déménageaient tous les ans afin que Richard ait encore plus de mal à les trouver. Ils avaient vu la tour Eiffel et s'étaient fait prendre en photo juste devant. 

Après ces huit années, ils avaient commencé à trouver la vie monotone, ils étaient donc partis en Allemagne où la vie avait été un peu plus compliqué et au bout de deux ans, ils étaient partis, ce pays ne leur convenait pas. Ils avaient fini par s'installer aux États-Unis où ils avaient vécu près de treize années plus qu'heureuses. 

Juliet sourit en voyant les photos qu'elle avait pu récupérer. Thomas et elle avaient enterré un coffret contenant tous leurs souvenirs, dans un endroit qu'ils espéraient retrouver et elle y était parvenue. 

Durant toutes ces années ensemble, ils avaient été heureux, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfant, ils refusaient de mettre un petit être en danger face à la folie d'un homme. 

Ils avaient longuement discuté, une fois arrivés aux états-unis... Se demandant si cette vie était la dernière tant ils avaient passé de temps ensemble. Mais dans le fond, ils ne le voulaient pas... 

Richard avait fini par les retrouver et avait causé un incendie dans leur appartement... Les tuant tous les deux sur le coup, après vingt-six ans de vie ensemble. Durant cet incendie, Juliet aurait pu fuir, Thomas était blessé, mais pas elle... Elle avait refusé, se blottissant contre lui, laissant la mort l'emporter avec celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. 

Juliet regarda une photo d'eux, ils se trouvaient à New-York, dans Central Park. Elle caressa le visage de son mari. 

\- Tu me manques tellement... 

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et pleura à chaudes larmes. Juliet avait tenté d'être forte, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, son manque de lui était trop grand et elle désespérait. 

Qui avait dit qu'aimer rendait heureux alors que le destin la privait du seul homme dont elle avait besoin ?


	5. Cinquième vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, j'ai décidé de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, car il est très court.   
> Plus de notes à la fin

Leur cinquième vie fut très courte et Juliet n'aimait pas s'en rappeler. Ils s'étaient retrouvés assez facilement, peu après que les souvenirs de Juliet lui soit revenu, ils étaient partis pour Chicago, se souvenant avoir été très heureux aux États-Unis. Ils s'étaient mariés peu de temps après leur arrivée et quelques mois plus tard, Thomas avait été appelé pour faire la guerre du Viêt Nam. 

Juliet avait refusé qu'il parte, sachant qu'elle le perdrait s'il partait. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, Thomas avait dû la quitter. Elle avait pleuré dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre de revenir à ses côtés. 

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait... Lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cette promesse, mais que quoi qu'il arrive, ils se retrouveraient. 

Un mois plus tard, des soldats étaient venus frapper à sa porte, pour lui annoncer la mort de son mari. 

Elle avait eu le cœur brisé, elle perdait son époux encore une fois... Mais l'enfer n'était pas terminé... Loin de là. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Chicago - 1960

Des coups furent donnés à la porte, Juliet ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes et se leva difficilement, se demandant qui pouvait venir la déranger en cette période de deuil. Son cœur était brisé, mais elle lui avait promis d'essayer de continuer à vivre malgré tout. 

Elle ouvrit la porte et voulut la refermer aussitôt en voyant que Richard se tenait juste derrière, mais celui-ci la repoussa et Juliet tomba à la renverse. 

\- Laissez-moi !

Il sourit et claqua la porte derrière lui. 

\- Il est mort... Maintenant, tu es à moi.

Elle se releva d'un coup et voulut le frapper, mais il lui attrapa les poignets et la poussa au sol. Juliet se cogna violemment la tête et sombra dans l'inconscience. 

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux bien plus tard, elle sentit un poids quitter son corps et vit Richard se redresser, il se pencha et remonta son pantalon avant de le refermer. Juliet avait mal dans tout son corps et savait ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle tenta de se redresser malgré la douleur et se couvrit la poitrine, refusant qu'il la voit davantage. 

Richard s'approcha et posa une main dans ses cheveux. 

\- J'ai attendu cinq vies pour te posséder... Ça valait le coup d'attendre. 

Juliet se leva et le repoussa, courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se pencha ensuite au-dessus des toilettes et vida le contenu de son estomac. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de se défendre, elle se sentait si mal, comme si elle avait trahi Thomas tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur Richard, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. 

\- Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolée Thomas... 

Elle se redressa et se regarda dans le miroir, se dégouttant de ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Juliet se redressa en grimaçant, la douleur sur ses jambes et entre ses cuisses était intenable. Elle remarqua un rasoir sur le coin de l'évier, celui dont Thomas se servait pour se raser. Elle le prit entre les doigts et se fit une légère entaille, pas assez suffisante pour la tuer. 

\- Désolée mon amour... Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça... J'espère que ce qu'il m'a fait... Ne m'empêchera pas de te retrouver... 

Elle voulut se faire une entaille plus profonde, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. 

\- Hors de question de te laisser faire !

Richard s'approcha et agrippa son bras. 

\- Une fois ne me suffit pas ! Il est mort et je compte bien en profiter !

Juliet se débattit, refusant qu'il la touche de nouveau. 

\- Lâchez-moi !

Richard tenta de lui prendre le rasoir, mais elle se débattait bien trop fort, Juliet sentait ses forces se décupler, elle le repoussait sans hésiter, se fichant des coupures que le rasoir lui faisait. Richard était fou de rage, perdit le contrôle de ses gestes et enfonça le rasoir dans la carotide de Juliet qui se sentit soulagée. Le sang coulait à flot et elle s'écroula au sol.

\- Non !

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce viol... Juste que Richard avait abusée d'elle dans son ancienne vie, durant son inconscience. Quand ses souvenirs étaient revenus, elle s'était sentie mal, s'en voulant encore de ce qu'il lui avait fait, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. 

Elle avait tout fait afin de devenir plus forte, de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et de se défendre s'il tentait quoique ce soit et elle avait réussi. 

Le MI6 l'avait engagée, elle s'était entraînée nuit et jour pendant des années, voulant à tout prix éviter que ça se reproduise. 

Elle allait bien, cette ancienne vie était un cauchemar dont elle n'aimait pas reparler, tout en sachant ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne voulait pas que cette agression la définisse.

Juliet savait qu'elle devrait en parler à Thomas quand ils se seraient retrouvés et elle espérait qu'ils passent outre cet événement.

Elle regarda le dessin de Thomas et sourit. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas... 

Elle avait tenté de fréquenter un autre homme une fois ses souvenirs revenus. Afin d'effacer Richard de son corps et de se sentir plus libre quand elle aurait retrouvé Thomas. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, à la seconde où cet homme l'avait embrassé, elle l'avait repoussé, lui disant que ça ne pouvait pas arriver, qu'elle en aimait un autre et qu'elle allait l'attendre. 

Juliet attendait Thomas et continua d'espérer qu'elle le retrouverait et qu'elle pourrait le laisser l'aimer comme dans leurs autres vies, malgré ce que Richard lui avait fait.... Et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer une balle dans la tête deux ans plus tôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, comme j'ai dit, il est très court, mais je ne voulais pas décrire la scène, j'ai longuement hésiter à écrire ça déjà... Mais j'ai été convaincu par Biocco qui m'a dit que ça pourrait faire comprendre le pourquoi de la suite, donc j'ai écrit ça, mais je ne pouvais pas entrer dans les détails, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. 
> 
> La suite lundi sans faute.


	6. Sixième vie

Juliet retourna dans le salon, ses chiens l'attendaient, assis, la langue tirée. Elle leur tapota la tête et ceux-ci se levèrent et se frottèrent à elle. Ils sentaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien et voulaient la réconforter. Juliet les caressa tour à tour. 

\- Ne vous en faites pas... Je vais bien. La seule chose qui me manquera dans ma prochaine vie, ce sera vous... Et lui bien sûr... Mais il me manquera toujours. 

Zeus se mit à gémir et Apollon suivit. Elle sourit et leur proposa une balade, les deux chiens la suivirent sans attendre. 

Elle ne voulait pas voir débarquer cet inconnu à la propriété et appréhendait beaucoup son arrivée. Comment allait-elle expliquer ses coups de téléphone fréquents à l'autre bout du monde afin de savoir si l'homme qu'elle aimait avait refait surface ? 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Londres – 2018

Juliet soupira, elle venait de revenir d'une mission de surveillance en Italie et était épuisée. Elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur et regarda si son logiciel avait repéré une trace de Thomas. Elle alluma l'écran et alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil. 

Elle avait accepté ce travail au MI6 dans le seul but d'avoir plus de moyen de retrouver son amour, elle se donnait à fond dans son travail, mais quand elle n'y était pas, elle passait son temps libre à tenter de le retrouver. 

Cette époque était parfaite pour cela, les moyens technologiques lui permettaient d'essayer de le retrouver. 

Son écran émit une petite alerte, elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, cliqua sur l’icône et lut un rapport. Quatre Navy Seal étaient portés disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle regarda le dossier et lut le nom de Thomas, son cœur se serra... Sa photo chargea et elle le vit. Juliet caressa doucement l'écran et vit qu'il était présumé mort. 

Sauf qu'elle refusait d'y croire, parce que s'il était mort, elle l'aurait senti. 

Juliet ne pouvait pas partir à sa recherche sans savoir où il était, ça lui prendrait bien trop de temps... De plus, Richard était toujours sur son dos.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Juliet faisait de son mieux afin de masquer ce fait, elle refusait qu'il tente quoi que ce soit contre elle qui pourrait l'empêcher de retrouver Thomas. 

Elle caressa de nouveau l'écran et fit un petit sourire. 

\- Tiens bon je t'en prie... Pour moi... Je te promets d'en finir avec lui et de venir te chercher. 

Il lui manquait et elle voulait le retrouver, espérant qu'il allait vraiment bien et que le fait de ne pas avoir senti leur lien se briser n'était pas juste une forte envie de le retrouver en vie. 

Quelques jours plus tard

Juliet était à Istanbul, tout comme Richard, elle l'avait suivi alors que celui-ci était sur la piste de la Vipère, un mercenaire qui avait tué de nombreux agents du MI6 et d'autres organisations. Elle savait que Richard était tout près de démasquer la Vipère, mais elle s'en fichait, ce mercenaire était le dernier de ses soucis, tout ce qu'elle voulait... C'était se débarrasser de Richard afin de ne pas avoir peur de vivre sa vie... Et surtout, de retrouver Thomas et de lui dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité. 

Elle le suivait au loin, son entraînement et son expérience lui avait appris à être discrète, elle ne se faisait jamais repérer, même par les plus anciens. 

Richard arriva au coin d'une rue. Juliet se cacha un peu plus loin, de manière à l'avoir toujours en visuel. Il se trouvait face un homme, elle fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant cet homme... Un ami. Ian Price. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, Ian était censé se trouver en Chine. 

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, mais elle vit Ian sortir une arme et tirer sur Richard avant de fuir en courant. Juliet attendit quelques secondes avant de rejoindre l'homme qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point. 

Juliet s'approcha et le vit adossé à un mur, elle s'arrêta pile en face de lui, sortit son arme et la pointa droit sur sa tête. Le regard vide, froid... Elle n'aurait aucun remords et elle le savait. Richard était surpris de la trouver là. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aide-moi !

Elle fit un petit sourire, mais son regard dur montrait à cet homme qu'elle détestait que tout n'était qu'ironie. 

\- En quel honneur je t'aiderai ? 

Richard ferma les yeux et gémit de douleur, il se laissa tomber au sol, sa main toujours sur sa blessure. 

\- Tu te souviens. 

\- Oui... Depuis mes vingt-quatre ans... Je me souviens d'absolument tout. De toutes nos vies... De mon amour pour lui. De ce que tu m'as fait... 

Il ouvrit les yeux, elle semblait bien plus froide que ce à quoi il était habitué. Juliet enclencha son arme, il ne lui restait plus qu'à appuyer sur la détente. 

\- Tu ne vas pas me tuer... Tu en es incapable. 

Juliet secoua la tête. 

\- J'en étais sans doute incapable dans mes autres vies... Mais je ne suis plus la même, cette époque m'a changé et je dois tout faire pour nous protéger Thomas et moi. 

Le sourire de Richard était froid. 

\- J'ai au moins pu en profiter une fois. 

Juliet sentit un frisson de dégoût la parcourir, ayant la sensation de le revoir se redresser une fois qu'il avait terminé. Sa phrase la déstabilisa et Richard en profita pour essayer de s'approcher malgré sa douleur, mais Juliet se reprit bien vite et tira une balle dans sa tête, sans aucun regret. Elle vit son corps s'écrouler au sol et s'approcha de lui. 

\- Tu ne m'as pas brisé... Tu m'as rendu plus forte et j'ai pu en finir avec toi... Je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Jamais plus tu ne nous feras souffrir. 

Elle s'éloigna et fit ce qu'il fallait afin de se débarrasser de son arme et de faire en sorte que rien ne la relie à son meurtre. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet n'avait jamais été relié à la mort de Richard, pour le MI6, il avait été tué par la Vipère. Et quand le corps calciné avait été retrouvé, Juliet avait su que l'info comme quoi il cherchait à atteindre un terroriste d'Istanbul était passé et que les hommes de ce terroriste avaient retrouvé son corps et l'avait brûlé afin d'effacer les preuves qu'il pourrait détenir. 

Après toute cette histoire, elle avait quitté le MI6, leur disant qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de ça, mentant au sujet que Richard et elle étaient amis et que sa mort l'avait affectée. Mais au contraire, Juliet était ravie de sa mort. 

Après sa démission du MI6, elle avait tenté de retrouver Thomas, de savoir où il était détenu, elle savait qu'il avait disparu en Afghanistan... Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait rien trouvé. À chaque fois qu'elle suivait une piste sérieuse, celle-ci se finissait par se tarir. 

Juliet avait désespéré... Alors, elle avait voulu rentrer, mais Londres n'était pas sa maison, pas sans Thomas, elle ignorait où aller. 

En suivant une de ses piste, Juliet avait rencontré Robin Masters, qui faisait des recherches pour un livre, elle l'avait sauvé d'un attentat et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Kaboul – 2019

Robin regardait Juliet qui était perdue dans ses pensées, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle l'avait sauvé de cet attentat et il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Souvent, il la voyait isolée, à réfléchir à quelque chose qui semblait la faire souffrir, il voulait l'aider. 

\- Alors, Juliet... Que faites-vous ici ? 

Elle soupira tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- J'étais venue chercher une personne... Qui compte plus que tout à mes yeux. 

Robin haussa les sourcils. 

\- Un homme ? Ou une femme... On ne sait jamais. 

Elle se mit à rire légèrement. 

\- Un homme... Le seul... 

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots tout bas et regardait de nouveau vers l'extérieur, les yeux vides. 

\- On me l'a arraché à plusieurs reprises... Je pensais que cette fois, on pourrait être heureux... Mais je ne parviens pas à le retrouver. 

Juliet soupira et essuya ses yeux, son cœur se serrant à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ça. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être parvenue à le retrouver, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. 

Robin avait le cœur serré lui aussi, cette jeune femme souffrait. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? 

\- Attendre... Et espérer le revoir malgré tout. 

\- Vous allez donc rentrer chez vous ? 

Juliet secoua la tête. 

\- C'est avec lui... Que je suis chez moi... Londres n'est pas ma maison, je ne sais pas où aller. 

Il soupira et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. 

\- Vous pourriez vous installer chez moi... 

Elle le regarda, surprise, cherchant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Robin leva la main rapidement afin de la rassurer. 

\- Pas comme ça, désolé du malentendu... J'ai une propriété, à Hawaï... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la gérer. Si ça vous dit. 

Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant une quelconque raison de refuser, mais elle n'en voyait pas. Elle sourit à Robin et hocha la tête. 

\- D'accord... J'accepte... Je le rencontrerais peut-être là-bas. 

Robin ne comprenait pas comment cela se pourrait s'il se trouvait en Afghanistan, mais il se retint de poser la question. Il la vit s'adosser contre le mur, près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. 

Elle était malheureuse, n'importe qui pourrait s'en rendre compte et s'il pouvait lui apporter un peu de paix, il se ferait un plaisir de le faire. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet ne remercierait jamais assez Robin de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu prendre un autre départ ici... Ses journées étaient bien occupées et elle ne s’apitoyait pas sur son sort. 

Certes, elle continuait de contacter l'Afghanistan, mais ceux-ci restaient étonnamment silencieux, refusant de lui répondre malgré son insistance.

Son portable annonça qu'un message venait d'arriver. Elle le sortit de sa poche et vit qu'il s'agissait de Robin qui lui disait que son invité allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. 

Juliet soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en se disant... Que la vie allait être de pire en pire...


	7. Retrouvailles

Juliet avança vers la propriété, ses chiens la devancèrent et elle sourit en les voyant faire. Mais le cœur n'y était pas... Bien au contraire. Elle déprimait de plus en plus, se demandant comment elle allait survivre en ayant aucun espoir de le retrouver. 

Elle lui avait promis de ne plus mettre fin à ses jours et elle voulait tenir cette promesse, mais cette vie lui semblait si longue. 

Elle entendit ses chiens aboyer, Juliet accéléra le pas en entendant la voix d'une personne qui tentait d'entrer dans la propriété. Sans doute l'ami de Robin. Elle se dirigea vers la maison, les yeux baissés, décidée à traiter cette personne aussi bien qu'elle le pourrait. 

Elle arriva sur place et vit Zeus et Apollon aboyer sur cet inconnu. Juliet s'approcha et le vit... Elle vit ses cheveux noir, son regard chocolat qui l'avait fait fondre il y a des siècles. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle en eut le souffle coupé, il était là... Juste devant elle. Son amour. 

Est-ce qu'il savait qui elle était ? Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs ? Toutes ces questions se chevauchaient dans sa tête et elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir les réponses. Son cœur battait si vite et ses jambes tremblaient. 

Thomas lâcha son sac et courut vers elle, se fichant des chiens qui lui grognaient dessus. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put, elle lui rendit son étreinte, serrant son cou de toutes ses forces, versant des larmes de joie, de soulagement. 

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te retrouver... 

\- Je l'ai cru aussi... 

Ils se séparèrent un peu, Juliet posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa, détaillant son visage afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là. 

Thomas avait passé sa vie à la chercher, il s'était engagé afin d'effectuer des missions dans le monde et avoir une chance de la rencontrer et là... Elle se trouvait dans ses bras, pleurant et souriant à la fois. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas... Autant qu'en 1750... Autant que toutes les autres fois. 

Il lui sourit et posa son front contre le sien. 

\- Je t'aime aussi... Ça ne changera jamais... Peu importe ce qu'il tentera. 

Elle lui sourit à son tour et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Il ne tentera rien dans cette vie... Je m'en suis assurée. 

Il sut de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire et il en était rassuré. Ils allaient pouvoir être heureux pendant de longues années et ils allaient profiter de chaque seconde qui leur était donnée. Thomas caressa sa joue, refusant de retirer sa main d'elle, craignant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle disparaisse. 

\- Quand je t'ai vu... Je me suis demandé si tu te souvenais... Ça nous a pris tellement de temps pour nous retrouver cette fois... 

Thomas posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Je me suis souvent posé la question... Jusqu'à ce que je parte à la recherche du coffre qu'on a caché... Et que je n'ai rien trouvé. 

Elle sourit et posa son front contre le sien, caressant sa nuque. 

\- Et si tu me racontais ce que fait la Juliet du vingt et unième siècle ? 

Juliet se mit à rire, hocha la tête, lui prit la main et le guida vers ce qui serait désormais leur maison. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'installer dans la maison d'amis, il allait venir avec elle... Juliet avait besoin de sa présence. 

Thomas vit le canapé et s'y installa, entraînant Juliet avec lui, celle-ci se mit à rire et se blottit dans ses bras, respirant son odeur, caressant sa peau, refusant de s'éloigner. 

\- J'ai grandi à Londres... Mais je crois que ce détail ne changera jamais... 

Et elle lui raconta absolument toute sa vie, tentant de ne rien oublier. Elle arriva à ce qui s'était passé avec Richard, elle lui raconta tout dans les détails, espérant qu'il ne la juge pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait. 

Une fois son récit terminé, elle cacha son visage contre le torse de Thomas qui la serra tout en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. 

\- Il nous a fait souffrir un bon nombre de fois... Il méritait de mourir... J'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas celle qui t'en occupe... Mais je comprends... 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Non... Tu ne comprends pas... Je devais le faire... Il devait payer... 

Juliet savait qu'elle devait lui dire, il comprendrait mieux et elle avait besoin qu'il soit au courant. Elle ne voulait rien lui cacher. Elle se redressa, inspira et plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant du courage. 

\- Après ta mort... En 1970... Il m'a retrouvé... Il m'a... 

Elle vit un voile de colère passer devant ses yeux et se recula... Thomas avait compris et il lui en voulait, elle s'en doutait.... Il avait toujours été le seul à la toucher, dans toutes leurs vies, Thomas avait été son unique amour, le seul homme qui avait posé les mains sur elle... Et là, un autre homme l'avait fait... 

\- J'ai essayé de résister... Mais il était trop fort... Je suis désolée... 

Juliet éprouvait le besoin de s'expliquer, mais en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle voulut fuir dans une autre pièce, mais quand il la vit s'éloigner, Thomas se leva à son tour, lui attrapa doucement le bras et la ramena dans ses bras. 

Il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, luttant contre les larmes à son tour. Savoir que celle qu'il aimait avait vécu ça, même dans une autre vie le rendait furieux, mais pas autant que sa peine. 

\- Ne t'excuse pas mon amour... Je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas. 

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et posa un baiser dans son cou, la sentant se détendre contre lui. 

\- Je suis là et si tu as besoin de temps... 

Elle s'approcha et le fit taire d'un baiser, encerclant son cou de son bras tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa poitrine. 

\- Je t'ai perdu tant de fois... Je refuse de perdre plus de temps. Il ne m'a pas brisée, te perdre est bien plus douloureux... Croire que tu m'en voudrais... 

Il posa de nouveau son front contre le sien avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. 

\- Jamais... On va vivre cette vie à fond. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle sourit, l'embrassa de nouveau et glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt qu'il portait, sentant sa peau sous ses doigts, traçant les contours de ses muscles qui lui avaient tant manqué. Thomas se recula brièvement. 

\- Tu es sûre ? 

\- Toujours. 

Thomas sourit et la souleva dans ses bras avant de la conduire à la chambre, suivant les indications de Juliet qui lui disait comment s'y rendre. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Juliet sourit en sentant la chaleur de Thomas contre son dos, ses mains qui l'enlaçaient, son souffle dans son cou. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus contre lui, ne voulant pas quitter ce cocon. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

\- Mieux que bien... Je commençais à croire que je ne pourrais plus connaître cette sensation de bien-être dans tes bras. 

Elle sentit les lèvres de Thomas se poser dans son cou. 

\- Moi non plus... Tu m'as manqué à chaque seconde mon amour... 

Thomas la sentit se tendre dans ses bras, il la fit se retourner vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Hey... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

\- J'aurais dû mettre plus d'énergie à te retrouver... Je... 

Il secoua la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Juliet. 

\- Ne pense pas à ça... Je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux... Et puis, tu nous as débarrasser de cet enfoiré. 

Elle soupira avant de baisser les yeux... Il s'était passé deux ans entre la mort de Richard et leurs retrouvailles. 

\- Je n'étais pas seul tu sais... Je me suis fait des amis qui m'ont aidé à tenir... J'ai vécu pour te retrouver... Mais aussi pour les faire sortir de là. 

Juliet leva une main et caressa tendrement sa joue. 

\- Et tu as réussi... 

Il hocha la tête et captura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser, celui-ci s'éternisa et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Thomas ne s'éloigne d'elle. 

\- Tu accepterais de rencontrer mes amis ? 

Juliet sourit, dans leurs autres vies, il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux. Ils étaient seuls, refusant de se lier pour que Richard s'en prenne à eux. Mais maintenant, Thomas avait des amis avec qui il avait traversé l'enfer et elle serait ravie de les rencontrer. 

\- Bien sûr... Ils sont ici ? 

\- Oui... On est tous venus à Hawaï. 

Il posa un autre baiser dans son cou. 

\- Tu sais... C'est toi qui m'a fait tenir... Je savais que tu étais là... Quelque part et que tu m'attendais. 

Juliet se retourna dans ses bras. 

\- Je t'ai cherché après sa mort... J'ai su que tu étais retenu en Afghanistan... Mais je ne t'ai pas retrouvé...

Thomas lui caressa la joue et repoussa une mèche de cheveux. 

\- Ce n'est rien... Je suis là maintenant... Avec toi. 

Elle lui sourit et se blottit encore plus contre lui, Thomas posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Je parlais de toi avec eux... Sans raconter toute notre histoire bien sûr, ils ne m'auraient jamais cru... D'ailleurs je pense qu'ils m'ont souvent pris pour un dingue. 

Il rit doucement, posa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres et poursuivit. 

\- Je leur disais que je devais survivre... Parce qu'une femme m'attendait... La seule qui comptait à mes yeux et qui compterait toujours. 

Juliet sourit et ferma les yeux, elle avait hâte de rencontrer ses amis et d'apprendre à les connaître. Thomas la regarda longuement, elle s'était rendormie, il sourit et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. 

\- Je t'aime mon amour... 

Il la sentit bouger un peu. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas. 

Il passa ses bras autour de son corps et ferma les yeux, décidé à profiter de cette journée à ses côtés, sans penser à ses amis, sans penser à l'avenir. Il voulait savourer leurs retrouvailles et ne plus quitter les bras qui lui avaient tant manqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus qu'un épilogue et cette histoire prendra fin.   
> La suite lundi !


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, merci à vous de m'avoir suivi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle plaise autant. 
> 
> Merci encore Biocco de ton aide sur cette histoire... J'ai failli lâché a un moment ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Juliet était dans son rocking chair, à regarder les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, un sourire aux lèvres, se demandant comment il était possible d'être aussi heureuse. Thomas et elle s'étaient retrouvés cinq ans plus tôt et comme à chaque fois, tout avait été une évidence. 

Bien que Robin lui ai proposé la maison d'amis, Thomas était resté avec Juliet, refusant de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et ça leur convenait mieux que bien. 

Juliet avait rencontré les amis de Thomas et ils s'étaient entendus dès le premier regard, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient pu être aussi vite ensemble et encore plus, aussi proche. 

Elle regarda son alliance, bien plus simple que celles qu'ils avaient déjà échangé à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était l'époque qui voulait ça et Juliet ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Ils s'étaient mariés un mois après l'arrivée de Thomas, jugeant qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps et même s'ils avaient encore des choses à découvrir sur les personnes qu'ils étaient dans cette vie. Ils avaient toute leur vie pour les apprendre. 

Ils avaient tous les deux obtenus leur licence d'enquêteurs privés, voulant aider les gens au maximum tout en restant ensemble le plus possible. Ils travaillaient très bien ensemble et le fait de se retrouver chaque soir, à s'enlacer ou bien plus, tout en sachant que Richard ne parviendrait jamais à les atteindre, les rendait encore plus heureux. 

Juliet sortit de ses souvenirs quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler. 

\- Maman ! Regarde !

Elle sourit et fit un petit signe en voyant sa fille de quatre ans montrer le château de sable qu'elle venait de faire. 

Leur petite fille, Amelia. Un enfant surprise... Dans leurs vies précédentes, ils n'avaient jamais eu la chance d'avoir un enfant et ils étaient persuadés que ce serait le cas dans cette vie aussi, mais au bout de trois mois de mariage, Juliet était très étourdie et très nauséeuse. Thomas avait eu peur, se souvenait de leur seconde vie et de cette perte douloureuse, il refusait de revivre ça, alors il avait réussi à la convaincre d'aller se faire examiner et c'est là que le médecin leur avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant. 

Une fois la surprise passée, le bonheur s'était installé, un bonheur bien plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu. 

Juliet se souvint de leur première vie... Où elle n'avait pas pu lui en donner malgré son fort désir de le faire. 

Flash Back – Londres 1751

Thomas regarda sa femme entrer dans leur chambre, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait à onze heure du matin. Il la suivit, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas souffrante. Mais quand il entra, Juliet se retourna et il vit une marque sur sa joue. Il s'approcha en deux enjambées et caressa son hématome avec douceur. 

\- Que s'est-il passé mon amour ?

Elle secoua la tête, Thomas continua de la caresser avec tendresse. 

\- Parlez-moi Juliet, je suis là pour vous... Vous le savez. 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de baisser les yeux. 

\- Mon père a demandé à me voir... J'y suis allée tôt... 

Il hocha la tête. 

\- Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne vous avais pas encore donné d'héritier... Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre... 

Thomas serra le poing avant de le desserrer. Il posa un baiser sur son front et lui sourit. 

\- Vous êtes mon épouse... Et je vous aime par-dessus tout... Personne n'a le droit de vous toucher. 

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la pièce, laissant sa femme seule. Il aurait voulu la rassurer tout de suite, mais il devait voir le responsable de cette joue blessée. 

Juliet passa l'heure suivante à réfléchir, se demandant pourquoi son époux était parti aussi vite... Est-ce que lui aussi lui en voulait de ne pas lui donner d'enfant ? Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Puis, elle eut une idée. Une de ses amies avait entendu une histoire de ce genre et si ça permettait à son époux d'être heureux, elle pourrait accepter... En tout cas, essayer. 

Thomas rentra peu après un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- J'ai parlé à votre père... Il ne vous ennuiera plus et ne vous touchera plus. 

Il la vit baisser les yeux, il s'approcha fin de comprendre. 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? 

\- Vous savez... Si vous vous voulez vraiment un enfant... Vous pourriez trouver... Vous savez... Une femme qui...

Thomas secoua la tête avant de prendre son visage en coupe. 

\- Quelle est cette ineptie ? 

Elle n'osa pas lever le visage vers lui. 

\- Jamais je n'envisagerais une telle chose Juliet... Vous comprenez ? Je vous aime et l'idée même de toucher une autre femme me répugne. 

Juliet leva enfin les yeux vers son époux et lui sourit, Thomas se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec douceur avant de la pousser jusqu'à leur lit, voulant à tout prix lui faire comprendre ses dernières paroles. 

Fin Flash Back. 

Dans leurs autres vies, ils avaient tout fait afin qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte, ne voulant pas mettre un enfant au monde avec Richard qui pouvait les briser de nouveau. 

Elle sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou et sourit. 

\- Tu repenses encore à cette époque ? 

Elle hocha doucement la tête, Thomas s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son ventre arrondi. 

\- Maman ! Amélia ne veut pas que je joue avec son château ? 

\- Vous jouez toutes les deux les filles, sinon on rentre !

Ils regardèrent leurs filles, enfin décidées à jouer toutes les deux. Amélia et Lucy. Cette dernière était arrivée un peu plus d'un an après sa sœur, ils avaient décidé d'avoir leur second enfant assez rapproché, voulant profiter de ce rôle de parents. 

Et ce petit ange qui grandissait doucement et qui devait encore rester deux mois au chaud avant de naître. 

\- Je pense... Que nos trois enfants étaient destinés à naître, une fois qu'on serait en sécurité... Pas avant. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous là aujourd'hui. 

Juliet sourit à son mari. 

\- Je le pense aussi... Et je pense que cette vie est la plus belle qu'on ait vécu. 

\- Tu connais le dicton ? On garde le meilleur pour la fin. 

Elle se mit à rire avant d'entendre leurs filles crier de surprise. 

\- Oncle Robin !

Il donna un cerf volant à chacune des filles qui se mirent à les faire voler avant de rejoindre Thomas et Juliet qui furent ravi de le voir. Il tenait un autre paquet dans sa main. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

\- Je me sens énorme et cet enfant est un vrai bout en train... Mais je vais bien. 

Thomas l'embrassa sur la joue. 

\- Tu es superbe. 

\- Il a raison. 

Ils sourirent, Robin s'installa sur une chaise juste devant eux avant de leur tendre le paquet. Thomas vit Kumu, la conservatrice du domaine, arriver, il lui demanda si elle pouvait surveiller Amélia et Lucy pendant un instant, elle accepta et Thomas regarda sa femme ouvrir le paquet. 

Juliet se figea en voyant un dessin encadré dans un tableau en bois massif. Un dessin qui la représentait, en compagnie de Thomas... Lors de leur première vie. Thomas regarda à son tour et sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce souvenir. 

Ils se promenaient dans le jardin de leur maison, souriant et une de leur servante était en train de les dessiner, Juliet l'avait remarquée et l'avait surprise, la servante avait voulu cacher son œuvre, mais ils avaient tenu à la voir et quand elle leur avait montré, ils avaient été surpris de son talent. 

Ils lui avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient le garder, mais elle avait demandé à le terminer avant. Ils avaient accepté. 

Malheureusement, la mort les avait frappé moins d'une semaine plus tard et ils n'avaient pas revu ce dessin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. 

Thomas leva les yeux vers Robin qui souriait. 

\- Comment ? 

\- Quand j'étais petit, ma grand-mère me racontait une histoire en me montrant ce dessin. 

Il sourit encore plus à ce souvenir. 

\- Elle racontait que ces deux personnes étaient des âmes sœurs, destinées à se retrouver...

Il regarda le dessin et poursuivit

\- Et qu'un jour, l'homme et la femme de ce dessin entreraient dans notre vie. Qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de les rencontrer, mais qu'elle espérait que ce soit mon cas. 

Il eut un pincement au cœur. 

\- Elle est décédée quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai gardé certaines affaires dont ce dessin... Mais je dois dire qu'au fil du temps, j'ai oublié cette histoire. 

Il soupira. 

\- Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années et avec mon frère, on a vidé sa maison... Il a retrouvé le dessin et quand je l'ai vu... Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite Juliet... Nous nous étions rencontrés quelques semaines plus tôt... 

Juliet posa une main sur son ventre en sentant son bébé s'agiter. 

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? 

\- Je ne pouvais pas... Pas à ce moment-là... 

Il sourit de nouveau en regardant Thomas. 

\- Quand j'ai vu ton visage sur ce dessin... J'ai été brisé... De savoir que vous ne pourriez jamais vous retrouver... Et puis j'ai appris que toi et les autres, vous étiez libre... Alors j'ai décidé de tout faire afin de vous retrouver. 

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as proposé de venir ici. 

\- Oui... Je savais que Juliet y était, c'était la seule solution. 

Juliet sourit et regarda de nouveau le dessin, caressant leurs visages souriant de l'époque. 

\- Cette femme était une de tes ancêtres ? 

\- Si j'en crois ma grand-mère, oui... 

Le couple regarda le dessin, en se disant que depuis le début, le destin avait été de leur côté, mettant des personnes sur leur route qui les aiderait à échapper à Richard, puis à se retrouver. Juliet regarda Robin. 

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. 

\- Son nom est écrit au dos. Elle s'appelait Charlotte. 

\- Oncle Robin, tu viens ? 

Il se tourna et vit les filles lui faire signe. Il sourit et quitta ses amis afin d'aller les rejoindre. Thomas serra sa femme contre lui et posa une main sur son ventre. 

\- Je pense qu'on a plus besoin de chercher son prénom... 

\- Charlie... 

\- Oui, c'est parfait.

Ils regardèrent leurs filles qui s'amusaient avec Robin, se disant que leur destin avait toujours été lié à cette jeune femme qui leur avait permis ce miracle de se retrouver encore et encore. 

\- Je ne regrette pas notre choix Thomas... 

Il sourit, sachant de quoi elle parlait. 

\- Moi non plus mon amour. 

Ils se sourirent avant que Juliet se blottisse contre lui, Thomas posa ses mains sur son ventre rond et ils fermèrent les yeux, bercés par les rires de leurs filles, par les mouvements de leur petit garçon. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas revenir à la vie après celle-ci, refusant de prendre le risque de revoir Richard, de ne pas avoir leurs enfants. Ce serait difficile, ils le savaient... Quand l'un d'eux partirait, l'autre voudrait à tout prix le retrouver, mais s'ils renaissaient ensuite, sans leurs enfants, sans tout ce bonheur qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir, ils ne parviendraient pas à vivre comme ils le souhaitaient. 

Mais pour le moment, ils n'en parlaient pas et n'envisageaient pas la fin... Tout ce qui comptait c'était leur famille, leur amour et ce bonheur auquel ils n'étaient pas prêt à renoncer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le clap de fin, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> J'ai encore une petite fiction de 3 chapitres à vous poster, un OS et un épisode revisité. 
> 
> Je suis en train d'écrire une fic dont je ne connais pas encore le nombre de chapitre, je galère un peu, mais je devrais m'en sortir, comme toujours.


End file.
